Happy Valentine's Day, Koneko chan
by KeiiyakoMinto
Summary: A sad oneshot. KXI


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

I'm getting ideas for oneshots coming.. XD I'm sorry to all my other fanfics.. T.T I'll try. Urmm.. okay, let's see.. Writing PuddingxTart fanfics comes quite easily to me but I already did one on that so I decided to do one on Kish and Ichigo. I know it is nowhere near Valentine's but.. oh well.

This is a **sad oneshot **-unfortunately?- and you've been warned. X)

Well, see ya later.

-Ai-Chan

_Koneko-chan- A term Kisshu addresses Ichigo as (sometimes)_

_Kawaii- Cute _

* * *

Kisshu looked up at the sky, gazing at the stars that seemed so far away. The sky was dark, starry, and tranquil. Peacefulness floated in the still cool air, gently causing the alien's dark emerald hair to brush lightly on his cheeks.

_Ichigo..._

* * *

In a blink of an eye, ten years flew past that easily. Ten long years since I first met my koneko-chan. I remember her red hair and feisty nature, and her grin and cheerfulness. Sure, she didn't like me alot back then. She had her Aoyama-kun, and she was head over heels in love with him.

But that didn't stop me from liking her, from falling for her... Did it? Ichigo, it's been ten years since our first meeting when I leapt down and got your first kiss. I had given you so many chances to leave with me, to be mine... But you always rejected me and pushed me away.

"_K-KISSHU!" _

Your startled yet furious cries directed at me every time I appeared. You never fail to make my day, even when you didn't want me around. But still, I went back for more just to see you, my koneko-chan.

Was being enemies the only thing that had stood in our way back then? Or was it because we were never meant to be?

I let out another sigh again, my fist clutched near my heart. It pains me so much to recall my memories of you. Everything that I went through; the pain and anguish I felt for you still remains in my heart. I can't let them go, and it pains me so.

Yeah, things sure were bleak back then. But in the end we saved the day, didn't we? We overcame Deep Blue, became friends... and finally, more than that. I knew you would give me a chance one day, no matter how long I had to wait. Both you and Aoyama went your separate ways; did you know how elated I was back then? We could finally be together... So why was I sad now?

I still remembered that it was Valentine's Day down in Earth that particular afternoon.

We were at the park, and the bright afternoon sun shone down on our lush green surroundings...

_"Kisshu?"_

"_Ne, Koneko-chan?" I grinned down at you; your eyes, hair, voice, all kept inside my heart as memories. _

"_Remember when we first met?"_

_I laughed a little. "You didn't like me so much then; I was like a living nightmare in your life. How could I forget?" _

_You had let out a laugh as you blushed. "Hey! You were pretty much a stalker that time! I remember I had always kicked your ass at the end of the day." You giggled in reply, then your voice softened and your gaze seemed far away. "But maybe... If I had given you a chance back then, we didn't have to fight so much right?"_

_I felt radiating warmth as I chuckled._

"_Aww!! That's so cute koneko-chan!" I couldn't resist snuggling you breathless. _

"_Well, today is February fifteen, and I've got a present for you." You laughed as you opened your bag. I tried to peer inside. "Here on Earth, we celebrate Valentine's Day, except that in Japan, its call 'White Day'. It's a day when girls give chocolate to their special someone." You explained as I felt my heart skip a beat. I was simply-overjoyed as I watched you pull out a cute pink heart-shaped box and handed it to me._

"_Can I open it?"_

_You giggled as you held my arm. "Go on."_

_I opened the cover to reveal full ripe strawberries in full colour covered in pure dark chocolate. "I made them myself." You told me then as I beamed with joy. "Go on, try it."_

_Elatedly, I popped one inside my mouth and savoured every bite. Until now, I could still imagine tasting it as its taste melted and lingered in my mouth, before slowly fading away. How could I have forgotten? _

"_It's really sweet and the rest is unexplainable..." I paused as my lips collided into yours, before breaking away again. "But I like you better, Koneko-chan." I smirked playfully as you blush different shades of red. _

"_March fourteen is my turn right?"_

_You look at me, slightly shocked. "Y-Yea..." _

"_I read it in a book once." I grinned as you laughed. "Well, how about it?" I suggested, as you nudged me._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise, Koneko-chan."_

_After you accepted me, my life became loads better; filled with sweetness, laughs, strawberries, and most importantly, you, my koneko-chan._

_And that was probably the best day of my life. However, it was also the worst._

_--_

I choke back tears as I gazed up at the starry night sky. Although it's been so long, those memories still cut me like razorblades into my heart. But still, I couldn't forget them koneko-chan. I'll keep you close to me always.

_I was in my room, holding the heart-shaped box filled with chocolate-coated strawberries; your Valentine's gift to me. _

_Everything was going perfectly; I wished that it would stay like that forever. _

_I had offered to send you home that night, but you refused, saying that you still needed to drop by the convenience store to buy something. You told me to go home; I usually insisted to stay with you. But this time, I relented after a few offers and did what I was told. _

_If I had known that I would regret it, I __wouldn't have listened and would've stayed on with you instead. Even if it means making you angry koneko-chan._

"Kisshu?" My eyes glazed and hurt, I looked back over my shoulder. It was Pai. His expression to me was sad and worried. "Kisshu... it's time to go back into the house already."

I paused and turned back to looking at the stars.

"Pai? Do you happen to know what day it is down on Earth?"

Silence. Pai didn't know if he should reply; he knew that it was a touchy subject to me.

"...Yes. It is something like a sequel to Japan's White Day." He replied hesitantly.

"Aren't you going back down to Earth?" I asked. My voice was raspy, like I was going to break down any second.

"Come on Kisshu." Pai came forward and pulled me up by my hands. "Don't worry, I'm fine." We both knew that what I had said was a lie; but neither of us said anything.

--

_There was a knock on the door. I opened it happily. _

_Tart's face looked dazed, shocked, worried. "What is it?" I asked, grinning. Tart's gaze just avoided me and looked down on the floor. "I-Ichigo's...Pudding said that you better see her now. Hurry!!" _

"_W-What do you mean?" _

_Pai rushed in, grabbed my arm, and teleported us away together with Tart. The next thing I knew, we were down at a hospital in Tokyo. Ryou, Mint, Lettuce, Keiichiro, Pudding, Zakuro... All of them were present; distraught emotions written on their faces. I was afraid to find out._

"_Hurry Kisshu-oniisan!!" Pudding cried, grabbing my hand. "There isn't much time Na No Da!"_

_A doctor came out of a room, face apologetic and dejected. No, this can't be happening... What's wrong with Ichigo!? I screamed mentally. The doctor, as I found out later, was hired by Mint to do whatever he could to save Ichigo; us being aliens weren't a problem._

"_Has everyone gotten to speak to her already?" The doctor reconfirmed as everyone but me nodded. "She wants to see someone named Kisshu; is he here?"_

_BAM! That's when it hit me, like a heavy rock pressed down on my heart and stomach. I flew in almost immediately after Pai gave me a shove, tears streaming down, screaming Ichigo's name._

I got up and walk pass Pai slowly as he's face felt hurt seeing one of his best friends becoming like that. He just looked at me as I slowly floated into the house, and into my room. I picked up a blue box of white chocolate and a bouquet of flowers from my desk as I almost got ready to teleport. "I'll bring him there later." It was Pai again. "I'm meeting Lettuce soon, alright?" I just looked at him numbly and nodded as I teleported down to Tokyo. I was going to see you again Ichigo.

_--_

_I rushed over to your bedside as Mint and Ryou followed me in, their face showed great hurt and sadness as they gazed at Ichigo on the bed solemnly. I knew then that there was no hope at all, and all hopes were dashed._

_Your face was pale; you were covered in injuries. I could see bloodstained bandages covering parts of your body. You were weak, and crying. "What happened to her!?" I choke as I clutched your hand tightly, Ichigo._

"_S-She got involved in a very serious accident..." Mint was sobbing as Ryou held back tears. Mint broke down as she crumpled in Ryou's chest and cried. "I-I think we better go out now." Ryou's voice was shaky. I didn't pay attention to them as they exited the room. _

"_Koneko-chan?" I whispered softly. I remembered your lifeless eyes lit up with momentarily joy as you saw me, but then it hurt too much, and more tears were streaming down your face. "Ichigo, what happened to you!?" My voice was angry, frustrated and hurt. But above all that was sadness. I felt a lump in my throat as my heart ached even more than ever. _

"_Kisshu... Do you love me?" You tried smiled peacefully at me as your eyes seemed to pierce through me, uncertain and helpless. You were hurting inside, and you tried not to show it._

"_Yes Koneko-chan, I always have." I cried, wanting to hug you and tell you that everything was alright. But I knew it would make your injuries worse and I held back my strong urge to have you in my arms._

"_Kisshu..." Your voice was cracked and shaky. "I want you to remember that meeting you was the best thing that ever, ever happened to me, okay?" Your sobs became louder, and so did mine. No, Koneko-chan, no... You're going to be alright, right? Promise me that you will get better. I wished for the impossible._

"_Koneko-chan," I brought down my sobs to a whisper as I tried to smile at you. "I'll remember, I promise... Just promise me that you'll get better; March 14 is only one month away, remember!?"_

_My voice was bitterly pleading. "I promised you that it'll be my turn Koneko-chan... Please, let me keep that promise!!" I choked as your face crumpled into tears. This can't be happening._

"_I'm sorry Kisshu..." Your voice cut through my soul and heart. "But, I'm dying! There's so many things I want to do with you, but I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Your sobs got softer and softer and I stroked your hair. _

"_Just promise me one last thing, okay?" You smiled lovingly at me, your each breath becoming quick and ragged. "Hold on Ichigo! DOCTOR, DOCTOR!! ANYONE, I-ICHIGO'S ICHIGO'S!!" I screamed at the door. I couldn't bear to finish my sentence as you clutched my hand tighter. _

"_Don't Kisshu... Just leave it and listen to me..."_

_I unwillingly turned my gaze towards you. It just hurts so much... "What is it Koneko-chan?" _

"_A-After I'm gone..." You were struggling to speak as you gasped for air. I just listened, like you told me to. "P-Promise me you'll be strong and continue living your life... Get married to someone who loves you and r-return their feelings, okay?"_

"_I'll only love you koneko-chan..." I was despairing. "Please..."_

_Ichigo just smiled faintly at me as she slowly closed her eyes. "I'll never forget you Kisshu..."_

"_KONEKO-CHAN!!" I screamed as her hand became limp. The doctor rushed in, followed by the others, tear-stricken. "She's gone." Pudding and Tart declared softly as I felt my whole world collapse. I felt like dying too, but I had to keep my promises to present you a gift on March 14, continue living my life... and eventually finding someone else. But no one can ever replace you in my heart, Koneko-chan._

"Daddy?" I turned around to face Pai and my now four year old daughter. Her eyes were big and crimson, and her hair was dark pink. "Daddy always comes here on March 14 with a box of white chocolate and some presents." She announced as she floated to the tombstone and tried to make out the words. "Who is she Daddy?"

We could hear the crickets chirping as a cool night breeze gently brushed pass me. I chuckled and smiled at her as I grabbed her hand and faced Ichigo's tombstone. On the tombstone it read:

**Momomiya Ichigo**

**March 15th, 1987 - February 14th, 2010**

**Mew Mew, Great friend, Daughter, Lover**

**"For all the things you did for us and for the Earth, we will never forget. **

**In life and death, you shall always be loved and remembered by all."**

--

"She's my Koneko-chan." I hold back my tears that were already brimming in my eyes.

My daughter smiled back up to me. I don't think she really knows what's going on.

"Well come on, let's go." I whispered as I placed the blue box of white chocolate and the bouquet of flowers on Ichigo's tombstone. The night was dark and moist, like it had just rained in Tokyo. A cold breeze swift pass slowly at my ear. I could hear Ichigo's bright, cheerful voice once again, like she was whispering in my ear.

_"Thank you, Kisshu..."_

I let my tears fall as my daughter and Pai watched on silently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Koneko-chan."

* * *

;) So how did you find it? I originally got this when I pictured Ichigo dying due to the last scene and all, and it evolved into _this. _

Note: Well, I found out that Ichigo's birthday is on March 15th, one day after the 'sequel to Valentine's day'. -Is this adding to the sadness or what!? DX- Yeahh. Umm.. most of you must be wondering.. Well, I couldn't find Ichigo's year of birth but when the series started, she was thirteen (it started in year 2000) so... I just figured it out and estimated from there.

As for the 2010, 'it was ten years since Kisshu first met her'. I know it hasn't come yet.. well.. a glitch. I apologize -smiles apologetically-

Constructive criticisms are welcomed; really, I do take them. ;)

Reviews would definitely be tons of love! :D

-Ai-Chan


End file.
